When Crushes Are Found
by AsuraHeterodyne
Summary: Adrien notices that Marinette acts strangely around him and talks to Nino about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is supposed to only be one chapter. I can make it longer if I have time and requests.**

 **To Avery: because you asked.**

 **I own nothing.**

"Get down!" Adrien felt his chin hit the concrete with a painful jolt and a sharp clack of teeth that sent stars spinning in his vision. He looked over to find that a diminutive girl with black pigtails had effectively tackled him to the ground.

An explosion of stuffed bears erupted from the place where they had just been.

"Dammit Adrien, get out of here, it's not safe!" She gestured to the door leading out of the courtyard where the akuma was. If he had not just injured his face, he would have replied with a snappy comeback about how she was in danger as well. She saw the defiant look on his face.

"Get moving! I will hold him off." She all but grabbed him by the collar as she pushed him toward the door and began to expertly draw the Akuma's attention away from the blonde model.

He glanced back for just a moment.

Marianette's eyes were hard, fiery, and full of warrior-like bravery. She stood tall in the face of the horde of Zombie ragdolls that swarmed toward her. She stood in a neutral fighting stance, ready to defend herself and Adrien's retreat. As the first onslaught came, she batted the small dolls away with small precise movements. She was pacing herself. Adrien saw that she was unexpectedly strong and lithe for someone who lived her life in a bakery, and whose passion was design.

When the sea of dolls, grinning and shuffling with an unnerving zeal attacked in earnest, Marinette's arms flew. Her fight began to show all the fury that she was capable of. When she saw that Adrien was still standing dumbstruck in the archway, she let out a growl of animalistic rage directed at Adrien that sent him scrambling. He did not want that wildcat angry at him.

He bolted out of the courtyard and transformed into Chat Noir after assuring himself that there was no one around to see him.

He ran back into the fray. The courtyard was completely overrun with fluffy mayhem. Turns out, Zombie ragdolls eat all available fabric including chair seats, towels- and most notably- spare gym uniforms, in order to reproduce. Some split themselves in half, some had their offspring burst from their chest, still others had half-formed children trying to rip their way out of places where limbs had been. Each birth was uniquely creepy in its own special way.

Marinette was nearly covered from head to foot in adorably macabre dolls when Chat had carved a path to her. Marinette saw him, rolled her eyes as if to say 'finally', and told him to use his staff to get them to the roof while trying to scrape the dolls that were hanging off of her like disturbing over-excited toddlers. As soon as they set themselves on the roof, she kicked the few clinging ragdolls back down into the courtyard.

"Thank you Chat, for saving my butt. Now, I have to run off in terror." She said this sarcastically, as if it were absurd. Chat suspected that for her, it was. She found the service door that led from the roof to one of the lower levels. She unlatched and opened it, saluting to the flummoxed Chat Noir. Chat only regained his bearings when, moments later, Ladybug joined the fray.

Adrien paced around his room, trying to figure out when Marinette had become so badass.

He knew that she was class president, fantastic at fashion design, and would frequently stand up to Chloe. He had always pegged her as a somewhat reserved person; someone who would be able to handle the mundane, but had never shown any extraordinary courage. Hell, half the time she stuttered when she talked. She was one of the most painfully awkward girls he knew.

So how on earth could _Marinette_ be the fiery, brave, warrior-like girl that had skillfully held off an Akuma _by herself_ for almost a minute before either superhero had gotten there.

That kind of bravery was something that Adrien doubted that even Ladybug possessed, let alone him. At least she and Chat had protective suits and superpowers, Marinette had nothing but her skill and wit.

How had she done that? So far as Adrien knew, she had never expressed a passion for any type of martial art. It was very clear that she had great fighting prowess, as well as a tactician's eye. She kept her cool in the heat of battle, a skill which Chat had not yet mastered.

This girl was clearly more than he seemed. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that there was more to the shy, stuttering girl than met the eye.

He wanted to get to know her, but she clearly didn't like him. He had made a bad impression with her on his first day, and while she had begun to actually talk to him, she still did it as infrequently as she could manage. Often, when he saw her outside of school, she would hide behind pillars, trees, or even her friend Alya, to avoid talking to him.

So how would he talk to her?

"Hey, Blondie, quit mooning over your Lady love! Come get a bite of cheese! Get me some too while you're at it!" Plagg lazed on Adrien's pillow, eating cheese and leaving foul-smelling crumbs in his sheets and on his pillow.

"Plagg! Knock it off! Stink up your own bed! I got it so that you would quit fouling up my pillow!" Adrien _hated_ being enveloped by the foul stench of rotting milk every time he slept. If Adrien had his way, Plagg's bed would be on the other side of the room. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that a cat bed would look weird out in the open. So he had to keep it under his bed. With all the trouble Adrien had gone to to get and keep the cat bed, he'd thought that Plagg would take to it. But, alas, the little deamon still preferred to eat on Adrien's bed.

"I-I-I j-just thought I would say hi-lo! Uh, I know that sounds stupid- I was planning to say hi and hello and then I said them at the same time just now and… so that was what I just said just now…" Adrian sat on the steps of the school, a phone to his ear, waiting for Nino.

The recording of Marinette continued until she said " so I was wondering if-" and was interrupted by the end of the tape. It had been recorded last night while he was at an impromptu photoshoot.

Goodness gracious. What the heck was going on with her? One moment, she fights off a horde of killer ragdolls and the next she is a stuttering mess. Adrian was clearly missing something.

"Hey dude, what's the hang up? Trying to do the Music project? Do you need help, man?"

"No- well, yes, but that's not what I'm trying to figure out right now." Adrien said, inexplicably flustered.

"Tell me. I dunno if I can help, but it's always good to talk stuff out." Nino said. He was the best friend any guy could ask for.

" Well, I have seen Marinette talk to other people, and I have seen how she acts around other people. She is confidant around them, but with me she seems like she doesn't want to be there. She hides from me all the time. Do you think she still hates me? She acts weird around me… what?" Adrien looked, perplexed at his friend, who appeared to be holding back a laugh.

"Nothing, go on." Nino said, grinning.

" Well, she stutters around me, but she acts so confident around everyone else. I mean, why would she-" Nino was laughing in earnest.

" Dude, you are so clueless!" Nino snorted.

"Hey! What do you mean-"

"Nah, don't get upset, it's part of your charm. So pure, too good for this world!" Both boys had calmed down a bit, Nino only grinning, Adrien only glaring.

"She likes you buddy. She is nervous around you because she likes you. Remember how I had a crush on her and started hiding and making an ass of myself? She is acting the same way as I did." Adrien wasn't listening. He felt funny.

Marinette was sure that Adrien was sick. Or akumatized. Or something.

In Mme. Bustier's class he seemed to have some sort of problem with his speech. He kept clearing his throat and then stumbled on his words.

In Mme. Vrin's class, he seemed to have some sort of fever. His face was red the whole time Alya, Nino, Adrien, and her worked through the poems they were assigned.

Maybe he had a fever and a sore throat? Either way, she should say something. Maybe she should suggest that he stay home after lunch.

The bell rang. She filed out of Mme Mendeleiev's class with the rest of the students. Her mind still on Adrien.

She could totally vouch for him when his driver rolled around. She would tell the gorilla-like man that Adrien was far too sick to stay at school and he should stay home for the rest of the day.

Maybe she could bring him some bread and soup. Or maybe a bread bowl full of soup? You didn't need any words to make food. She wouldn't make a fool out of herself like she did yesterday.

She had phoned him and made an ass of herself. Ugh, she was so close! She had seen him nearly get killed and had called to ask him for coffee so that she could 'make sure that he was okay'. It wasn't a date…. Okay, so she had been hoping it would be a date, but then the answering machine picked up and she was flustered and…

She shook her head, trying to clear it. She stood on the steps trying to get her bearings.

Adrien was standing over there. He was sick so maybe she should talk him into asking for the day off. He was so hardworking that he would take convincing to stay at home.

She walked over to Adrien. It was go time.

"H-hi, I noticed you aren't looking so good today- well you always look good, and today was no exception- but you looked kinda sick today so I was thinking-" She felt something soft on her lips. What?

A swish of blonde hid a red face as Adrien quickly got into his car and rode away.

Marinette stood there, processing what had just happened. Alya managed to catch her before she fell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dunno if this is what you wanted, but this is what I got.**

 **I own nothing**

What had he just done? First, kissing a girl in broad daylight was stupidly dangerous! It would be all over every gossip magazine if someone got a picture, and only half of them if they didn't.

 _Shit._

Second, _he was in love with Ladybug_ he thought about her night and day, so why did he betray her like this? He was fully committed to _His Lady_. So, what in the world was wrong with him?

Never mind, he needed to deal with the civilian repercussions first. He would focus on Ladybug after.

He had about 30 minutes before this was plastered over any blog that cared, and about 18 hours before it was in every national gossip magazine. He had to clue Nathalie in to what had just happened. This was going to be a fun conversation.

Adrien pulled out his phone.

 _Nathalie, you need to know something. Where are you? -Adrien_

 _In my office. Is this something that your father needs to know about? -Nathalie_

 _Maybe, if we can't handle it fast enough. -Adrian_

 _Meet me at the mansion. -Nathalie_

Two minutes later, Adrien was standing outside the front gates of the courtyard. A car screeched up to the gates, Nathalie walked up with urgency and purpose.

"What happened?" Her tone was harsh, businesslike.

"I kissed someone at school… In broad daylight." Adrien said, he looked at the ground.

"Please tell me it was a girl?" Nathalie asked with exasperation.

While Adrien liked both genders, they both knew that the press would have a field day if he showed any outward signs of 'swinging that way'. France was becoming increasingly right-wing, and they knew that it would put the Agreste name in the middle of a political debate that no one wanted to get involved with.

"No, luckily it was a girl." Adrien said. He knew that her relief shouldn't have hurt. He knew that she accepted him. He had asked her not to tell his father.

"Okay. Did anyone get a picture?" Nathalie asked.

"I doubt it, It was quick. I was too nervous to do anything more than a peck."

"Okay, I think that I can deal with that. We can laugh it off as a silly rumor. Thank you for giving me the heads up." Adrien turned to head into the mansion.

"And Adrien," He turned, and looked at her. Her eyes softened. "Congratulations on your first kiss. Let me know if it becomes anything more, okay?" Adrien's face turned red.

"Okay"

Marinette was flying high. She had been kissed by _Adrien Agreste_! Sure, she had been too stunned to remember most of it- hell, who cared? _She had been kissed by Adrien Agreste!_

Marinette threw her yoyo again, and pulled hard, launching herself into the sky. She backflipped in glee. She let herself feel the night air rushing across her face, and through her hair. She felt the power of her own body, twisting perfectly through the air. She felt the exhilaration of the drop, and feeling like she was flying.

She threw her yoyo again and again; swinging, falling, flying. She was unstoppable.

She was in her urban jungle, flinging herself through forests of buildings, fireflies of headlights, and beckoned by the eye of the moon.

A shadow fell in line beside her. It wasn't a patrol night, so what were the odds that he was out here tonight? How did he find her? Paris was a big city, but she supposed that since this was their regular stomping grounds, seeing Chat here was not out of the question.

"Having fun Milady? Can't resist doing extra patrols? You are far too responsible for your own good!" Chat teased as he ran on the rooftops beside her.

"Well, I thought you were supposed to be the irresponsible one, but you are out here too. What's your excuse, kitty?" Ladybug swung herself onto a roof so that they could banter properly. While she was always annoyed by his flippant behavior during a fight, she enjoyed his humor when they didn't have the imminent danger of being killed by the villain of the week.

"I _was_ pretty irresponsible today." He sighed, serious for once.

Ladybug stared. What? He was usually one to banter all night, he didn't usually say anything so real.

"What happened? If it was part of your civilian life, I don't want to know the details. Just give me the gist." Ladybug wanted to help, but not at the expense of their secret identity.

"Well, I found something out, and it clouded up my mind all day… I did something really stupid. I mean, I didn't realize that I was going to do it, but then it was happening. The next thing I knew, I was doing damage control." Chat looked embarrassed. Ladybug sympathized. How many times had she screwed something up? She thought about the time that she had accidentally confessed to Adrien via voicemail, and then caused an akuma trying to fix it.

"Yeah… I know how that goes. I do that a lot. I find that often make things worse when I try to fix my mistakes. Did you do that today?" Ladybug didn't look at Chat.

"I don't think so. Only time will tell. I didn't tell my parents, but I told someone I could trust to help me." Chat shifted. "I don't know if it was a mistake or not. I just needed to think things through. I don't think well under pressure." Chat's hand rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Well that explains a lot." Ladybug smirked at Chat's annoyed expression.

"I get the impression that you need a lot of time to think. You would probably make a better strategist than I would, but I am a better tactician. I'm better at battles, you would be better at wars. Luckily for Paris, we've only had battles so far." Ladybug patted Chat on the back, reassuring him.

"But back to your irresponsibility." Ladybug grinned. Chat smiled too. "I have found that, once I put aside my embarrassment, I'm often grateful for my mistakes." Chat chuckled, disbelieving.

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I try to learn from my mistakes. Every one is a reminder of why I want to be better. Sometimes it takes a few mistakes to learn, but it's even more reason to do better." Ladybug smirked.

"You know, I had a pretty fantastic day today. There was something that I have been trying to make happen for months, and it just happened out of the blue." Ladybug smiled wistfully, thinking about her kiss that day. It wasn't technically her first kiss, she had used that to save Chat's butt, but it was magical to her all the same.

"Funny how you did something unplanned, and I got something I planned for months. We really are opposites, aren't we?" Ladybug joked.

"Opposites attract, Milady." Chat flashed his best Cheshire grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I need to see her, she's my little girl!" The woman screeched. Her eyes were wild, looking for her child.

"I'm sorry ma'm but while the investigation is-" The policewoman didn't get far before the woman screamed in rage. A black butterfly fluttered around them. The policewoman's stomach dropped.

"Run! Akuma! Everyone clear the area! Everyone is to run to a safe distance before the akuma manifests!"

An evil laugh chilled the policewoman to her very core. This was going to be a long night.

Chat Noir was enthralled by his Lady's intelligence and wisdom. How old was she? She looked and sounded young, but her attitude screamed maturity.

There were only a few instances where he had seen her calm, calculating nature break. He suspected that she was much older than him. She was probably a senior in high school. It seemed more likely that she was in college.

Is that why she didn't seem to notice him? He tried to play the part of a perfect gentleman rouge. He loved flirting and punning, it was the opposite of everything he had ever been told to be.

He was supposed to keep his mouth shut, head down, smile for the camera. He was only supposed to pursue the intellectual stimulation that made for good dinner conversation. He could fence and play the piano, not because he liked them, but because it sounded refined and dignified. He spoke Mandarin and English because business partners and customers didn't like to learn French.

He hated it. The bland conversation, bland jokes, bland smiles, everything! There was no spice to life, no freedom. Until he became Chat Noir. He wouldn't give up his attitude even if it made him look like a child to Ladybug. Besides, when had she ever given him a second glance?

Ladybug's smile disappeared, her expression turning serious. Chat followed her gaze and saw the cloud in the distance, writhing like a school of fish.

They jumped at the same time.

 **Authors note:**

 **I got about halfway through writing another fight scene and then realized it wasn't relevant to the plot. I can include it in the next chapter for funzies if you need it, but I wanna actually finish this fic instead of abandoning it like an asshole.**


End file.
